BlazeHearts
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: This is where Blaze got a keyblade and was ordered by Yen Sid to help stop Xehanort. This takes place right after Dream drop distance. Sonic characters will be in this. Sonic and all related characters belongs to Sonic Team and Sega. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Unknown**

In an abyss of light(where riku was in chain of memories/reverse-rebirth) was a female cat with purple fur, yellow eyes, purple dress shirt, white pants, white gloves, red and white shoes, and a purple/white tail. It was Blaze the Cat. She just woken up and looked around to see where she is. "Where am I?" She then saw a portal. Blaze went through the portal and enters a world full of darkness(realm of darkness). "My heart is aching. Why?" _Because your heart is filled with light._ "Who are you? Show yourself." _Why don't you head straight and find out?_ 'I have no choice. But I better be ready if there's a trap'

Blaze have been walking for hours until she saw water. Then she saw a corridor of darkness and someone that came out of it. It was a young man with white hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing a black coat. "Hello Blaze" "Who are you? Are you the voice I heard?" "Yes, and you're probably wondering why I said your heart is filled with I can not answer." "Answer NOW," yelled Blaze. He shook his head no and said "I will give you my .Now to test your strength." "Alright bring it on."

Blaze went in for a full frontal kick but Xemnas dodged it. She used burst dash and charged at him but Xemnas took it head on but it wasn't effective. Xemnas grinned and Blaze was pissed and shoot fireballs at him but he dodged them. Then he charged at Blaze and used one of his ethereal blades and knocked her down with one hit. "Looks like this is the end", said Xemnas. 'No I can't lose'. _Use your power!_ "Huh. Who's that?" _Blaze use your power._ "What power?" Xemnas said, "You're finished." She then charged at Blaze again, but was stopped by a strange light from Blaze.

In her hand was a keyblade called oathkeeper. Blaze asked to herself, "What is this _?" It's was keyblade._ "Keyblade... Alright Xemnas let's go." Xemnas chuckled and said, "He was right. You wield a keyblade also. We will meet again. I guarantee it." He summoned a corridor of darkness and vanished. "He's gone. Huh?" She saw a hologram version of a mouse in red clothes, yellow shoes, and white gloves. "Hi Blaze." "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "I'm Mickey and I heard about you from Yen Sid. He used to be my master. Look we need help."

"What is it Mickey?" "No time to explain there should a gummi ship there. If you see a ship use it to go to Mysterious Tower. There's also a duck and a dog there also." "Alright I'll do it."

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Yen Sid

**Last time Blaze was in an abyss of light when she woke up she met Xemnas and fight. When she was about to be defeated a keyblade appeared in her hand then she met King Mickey.**

 _'Weird, my powers feel drained. But why? Where is that ship',_ Blaze thought. She looked every till she saw a ship and next to it was a dog and a duck. The duck said, "Where is she?" "Maybe she's lost," the dog said. "Excuse, are you two the dog and duck Mickey was talking about?" The duck exclaimed angrily, "First off we have names, second it's King Mickey, and third we are the only duck and dog here!" Blaze whispered to the dog, "Is he always like that?" "Yes but don't worry he doesn't mean it. I'm Goofy and this is Donald." "I'm Blaze."

The three went inside and fly to Mysterious Tower. They arrived and head upstairs. In there was a man with a blue robe and hat and a long beard. Donald and Goofy saluted and said, "Master Yen Sid, we have arrived with the guest you want us to bring." Yen Sid said, "It's good to meet you Blaze the Cat." Blaze was suprised and a little bit nervous that knew who she was. "Don't worry someone else came in here and told me about you. But he told me not tell you who it we have work to do." "What do you want me to do Master," asked Blaze.

"You see Blaze the person you were fighting was a man named was the nobody of Xehanort. A nobody is half of someone who has a strong heart, but inorder for a nobody to be created someone has to turn in a heartless is named Ansem. A heartless is a creature with no heartless.A keyblade can release a heart from a heartless once defeated. There's someone else helping Xehanort and I need you to travel to other worlds to find him and take him down." Blaze told him, "Alright I'll do it." "You will need new clothes Blaze. the three Good Fairies will help you."

Blaze went to the good fairies to get new clothes but they couldn't decide on what color but they couldn't decide so they do it together and her outfit was the same but it was purple blue and black. Her clothes has drive forms. Once she got done Merlin the wizard taught her fire Yen Sid told her, "I sense that you're powers are drained since your last battle before Xemnas head to Olympus Coliseum to get your powers back."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 Zero to Hero

**Last time Yen Sid explain what's happening to the worlds and Blaze got her new now head to the Gummi Ship to get her powers back in Olympus Coliseum.**

 **GUMMI SHIP**

Blaze looked in the ship and thought, 'Alright where's the controls again.' In the ship she saw a PS4, a tv, and a laptop. She said, "If this ship is use for traveling to other worlds why is there a console." "It's for entertainment." Once that voice speak Blaze summoned her keyblade and got in her battle stance. "Who's there?" asked Blaze. She looked around but when she look down there was two chipmunks. One has a red nose and the other has a black nose. They introduced themselves as Chip and Dale.

 **A COUPLE MINUTES LATER(Imagine the french voice from spongebob)**

For the past few minutes Blaze was playing Uncharted 4 and arrived. "That game was really fun. But where are Uncharted 1,2, and 3?Looks like I arrived."

 **OLYMPUS COLISEUM**

She entered in the lobby of the coliseum and saw a satyr. "Hello," said Blaze as she walked up to goat man saw Blaze and asked, "What are you doing here? This is a tournament for heroes only. Unless you have an entry pass." 'A tournament? Maybe this will bring back my powers.' "Let me join in the games." The satyr thought about this for a minute. He said, "If you can beat the premililaries(forgot how to spell word) then I can give you a pass to the games for free. The name's Phil, the trainer of heroes. BUT remember these two words. DON'T. GIVE. UP." Blaze thought, 'That was THREE words.'

 **ARENA**

Blaze enter the arena and saw heartless was in this tournament. After she won Round 1 Phil congratulate her but saw a guy with black spikey hair, black jacket, and black pants on. Blaze thought, 'Who is he?Must be in the tournament just like me, but why do I sense darkness in him.'

 **MEANWHILE**

After Blaze win from Round 2 to 9, a silhouette that looks like a male with a toga talk to the other silhouette. "Look all you have to do is destroy that feline and give me her key simple." "How is the god of the underworld afraid of a cat.I thought I was supposed to fight Hercules." "Look I know ok all you have to do is destroy her, give me her keyblade, and kill Hercules." The silhouette with spikey hair nodded and went in the arena.

Blaze looked at him and got in her battle stance. The brunette warp point and strike at Blaze but luckily blocked it. 'He can teleport?' Blaze Slide Dash to him and Quick Blitz him, but didn't effect him. He covered himself in darkness and sonic blade and got a critical hit on Blaze. She use a potion and Quick Run to him to attack. The mysterious man said, "Hand me your key and I probably won't kill you." "No, why do you want the keyblade?" He ignored her and use Ars Arcanum but Blaze dodged it and finished him off and Fire Edge. 'I think my some of powers are coming back.'

The man in the toga suddenly appeared and said, "Seriously, that was it well Noctis your fired." "WHAT! You bastard." "Likewise, hi Hades, Lord of the Dead yada,yada," said Hades as he turn to Blaze. As Noctis went to strike at him, Hades disappeared. Noctis turn to Blaze and apologize for fighting her. "Why did you even trust?" Noctis said, "Hades said he would find my friends. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto." "Hope you find them." Noctis look at her and gave her the **Sonic Blade** and the **Warp Point** ability. "These abilitiescan help you. Good luck on your quest." Blaze nodded and head out of the coliseum.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4 You Got A Friend In Me Part 1

**Previously on Blaze's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts, Blaze went to Olympus Coliseum to get her powers back and start training. Yes, she has some of her powers back, but she has a LONG way to go(PAUSE).**

Inside the gummi ship Blaze was doing spiritual training (Like what Kid Gohan and Krillin did on their way to Namek in DBZ). Blaze thought, 'Dammit, my powers won't come back to me.' She been trying to do this for hours, but still no luck. While she was training she heard Chip's voice. "Reaching new world Blaze."

 **ANDY'S ROOM**

As she was walking out of the gummi ship her appearance change. She has turn into a toy. When she look at her appearance she thought, 'Why am I a doll? This is really weird. I just need to get this over with.' Just then Blaze saw a cowboy doll, a green dinosaur, a dog with a spring for a body, and a potato head.

The dog asked, "Hey Woody, why are you under the bed?" Then the potato said, "And in your spot." The cowboy doll who was named Woody told them, "It's alright guys look, I'm pretty sure Andy was just excited about his new toy. How about we just climb up and give him a nice Andy's room welcome."

Just when Woody climbed up he was shocked by the new toy who was a space ranger. The space ranger looked around and talked to his wrist (Which he can communicate, but can't because he's a toy). Blaze climbed up on the bed to peek.

The space ranger said, "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, I've just arrived on an extraterrestrial planet. Which seems to have no alien li-" "Hello"

Buzz then aimed his laser at Woody (PAUSE) and Woody stopped and said, "Um…Hi I'm Woody and welcome to Andy's Room." When Blaze sees the two talking she has this strange tick in her. She thought, 'I'm sensing there is darkness in this world. Huh?'

Blaze notice there was someone watching them. It was Zurg, enemy of Buzz Lightyear. He sends toy heartless to attack the toys. As the toys were being attacked, Blaze jumps to the scene and take out the heartless.

She says to herself, "Alright, guess I've found a heartless commander. Now I got to hunt him." As she was about to get after Zurg she was stopped by Woody and Buzz. Woody asked, "Who are you? Are you another toy Andy got for his birthday?"

Blaze thought about this. She can't tell them because of the world order. She doesn't know who this Andy this, but she had to lie to them. Blaze said nervously, "Y-Yes of course. W-Why wouldn't I be?" She laughed nervously.

Buzz introduce himself, but he ACTUALLY thinks he's a real space ranger. Woody sighed and introduce himself too. "I'm Blaze. Don't worry I'll get your friends back." "Sorry, but we're going. Those are our friends too we need to help." Blaze agreed and joined Woody and Buzz on their journey to find the rest of Andy's toys.

 **TO BE CONTINUED ON THE SECOND PART OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 4 You Got A Friend In Me Part 2

**Previously on "Blaze's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts", Blaze headed towards a new world called, "Andy's Room", and met Woody and Buzz. Now she teams up with them to help save their friends.**

It has been a few hours since Blaze was in the toy world. She, Woody, and Buzz searched in the whole house for their friends. They found all of them and now they are searching for Zurg. Blaze already told them what he look like and Buzz recognized him. As he was about to look for Zurg he saw a tv. It was a Buzz Lightyear toy commercial and Buzz found out he is a toy. Both Woody and Blaze felt bad for Buzz, so they cheered him up. Nothing was working so Woody and Blaze decided to look for Zurg themselves

Blaze asked, "Do you think Buzz will be alright?" Woody answered, "I don't know, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now let's get back on Zurg for what he did." Blaze nodded and went with Woody to find Zurg. They searched everywhere in the house, but no luck. Until they saw a door they have never seen before. Not even Woody has seen it before.

So they entered door and was surrounded in a sci-fi like room. Not only that, but they see Zurg and a new face they have not seen. It was a woman with green skin and a black robe. The mysterious lady told Zurg, "As soon as you spot the cat and cowboy doll make sure to send the strongest heartless we have on them."

The mysterious woman and Zurg spotted them. Blaze summoned her keyblade and Woody got in a fighting stance. "Ah, a keyblade. So you must be Blaze." Blaze was confused because she have never met her before. "Who are you," asked Blaze as the fairy disappeared. When Zurg was about to fire a **D** **ark Blizzara** at them they were pushed by Buzz. Woody asked Buzz, "Why did you come back?" Buzz answered, "Even though I'm just a toy I can still help."

 **Play Vim and Vigor 2.5 Music**

 **[INFORMATION: DEFEAT Emperor Zurg]**

Zurg fired more dark blizzaras at the trio and Blaze blocked it. She then use **Fira** to hit Zurg(She knows this spell already because she already has her powers within her). Buzz distract him with his laser and Woody lasso Zurg and threw him. Blaze attacked him and used **Blitz**. Then she used her new move Noctis gave her, **Warp Point,** she teleported right in front of him and finished him off.

 **STOP MUSIC**

Zurg broke down into pieces and a keyhole appeared on the wall. Blaze aimed her keyblade and closed it. Woody asked, "Are you leaving already?" Blaze answered sadly, "I have to. Sorry." Buzz told her, "Well you can always come back if you can." Blaze then nodded and headed to the gummi ship.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 5 Monstropolis

**Couldn't think of a good title for this chapter so it's the name of the next world Blaze is going. Last tim3 Blaze went to Andy's room and helped Woody and Buzz beat Zurg. Now let's get back to our feline heroine.**

Blaze was sleeping in her room in the gummi ship dreaming about her friend. His name was Silver. She then woke up because it was a nightmare. Where Mephiles killed all her friends. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, etc. He was about to kill Silver. Then the alarm went off in the gummi ship.

 **Monstropolis**

Blaze got out of the gummi ship with her appearance changed to Sonic's similar werehog form. She was a werecat. She walked to the entrance of the building and read the sign, "We scare because we care." As she walked in the building she sees guys in yellow suits all over the place. Blaze thought, 'What the hell is happening?" But she notice heartless just walked by and then disappear. "Looks like heartless are here." When she walked through out the factory she ask multiple monsters what is going on. They told her that a kid has enter the monster world. Blaze didn't believe a human could destroy them.

Blaze then saw a blue, purple furry and green one-eyed monsters and a smaller heartless surrounded by heartless. After she took out the heartless the little monster hood was off and it was reveal to be a human little girl. "So that's the human everyone was talking about." The one-eyed monster got nervous. He whispered to his friend, "Sully she knows about the K-I-D." Blaze giggled what he said. She got down and talk to the little girl. "Hello my name is Blaze. What's your's?"

Both monsters were confused. The big one asked, "Wait, you're not afraid of her?" The lavender cat shook her head and said, "She's not even scary." "I'm Sully and this is-" The little girl interrupt him and said, "Mike Wasowski." Mike sighed and Blaze laughed at what she said. "I'm Blaze. Have either of you ever encounter those creatures before you came here." The both of them started thinking. Sully started explaining. "Well yes and we started running. We even see someone dressed in a black coat." Blaze thought about this. She told them, "Alright I need to go after them. Look guys, I know we just met, but let me handle this please."

Blaze looked all over Monsters Inc. for the guy in the black coat. She finally found him and summoned her keyblade. "Ah, the keyblade's chosen. We meet at last." She found that voice very familiar. Blaze asked, "Who are you? Why are with the heartless?" He laughed maniacally and said, "My name's of no importance and you don't deserve the answer."

The guy in the black coat started explaining. "You see I believe the worlds are...inbalenced. Not enough darkness." "What does this have to do with Xehanort?" "Xehanort wanted darkness to spread. He bringing together 7 of light and 13 of darkness, to create another X-Blade and form another keyblade war."

Blaze started to get angry at him. "So basically genocide." The guy in the black coat laughed again. "Unbelievably no, as I said we want worlds to be complete. You see with all 20 pieces Xehanort can cover the universe in darkness. He calls it complete while call it mercy"(yes I add a infinity war reference). Blaze charged at him quick, but he dodged it and kicked in the back of her head. The feline hero got up and felt something in her heart and use valor form and started to attack him. It did damage, but it's not effective. The mysterious man started teleporting and was too fast for Blaze to catch him.

She even throw fire balls at him, but he blocked them. Blaze blocked the guy in the black coat's attacks barely. Until something within her started to ignite. She charged up and was covered in flames doing **Fire Sonic Blade** where she dash at her foe furiously and finish it with a powerful **Flame Blitz.** The flames that Blaze was covered in vanish and she got exhausted. The mysterious man got injured, but not that much. He summoned a corridor of darkness and exit while saying, "Well meet again soon Blaze." Just then a keyhole appeared and she closed it. Once she did ahe head inside the gummi ship and head to the next world.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Sorry it took me so long to make another chapter. Anyway next world will be one of my MOST favorite movies. So see ya guys, later.**


	7. Chapter 6 Axiom

**Last time Blaze went to Monstropolis and met a guy in a black coat.**

 **Mobius**

Sonic was just running around Mobius and then ran to Tails. He said, "Hey Tails. How's it going buddy?" "Just working on the plane Sonic." A heartless appeared in front of them.

 **Axiom**

Blaze now enter a ship world wearing a tron like outfit(like Sora in DDD and KH 2). She thought, 'What am I wearing? Anyway where is that basturd?' When she looked around she saw heartless surround two robots. After she took care of them she asked, "Are you two okay?" One wheeled to her and said, "WALL-E." The other said, "Eve." "I'm Blaze. Have any of you two seen a guy with a black coat?" They both said no.

As she was about to go find him they showed her a plant. "What's this?" Eve told her, "Directive." "Oh, you guys want me to bring this somewhere. But why?" Eve said, "Earth." The lavender cat thought, 'So they're trying to go to earth? Looks like I have to help them. Maybe that guy will be here.' Blaze then joined them to help bring the plant to the captain.

When they arrived the captain was knocked out and he was not alone. It was the mysterious man in the black coat. When he take off his hood his face revealed to be Mephiles. Blaze was both scared and shocked. "W-Why are you here? Sonic, Shadow, and Silver killed you." Mephiles laughed evilly and said, "Wouldn't you like to know cat?" After they fought Blaze was panting. Wall-e and Eve let Blaze fought him, but he brushed it off. "You're stronger than you was back then." He was about to finish her off he decided not to and disapeared in a Corridor of Darkness. She told her new friends, "Well I have to go. Need to chase that guy down." Blaze went on her gummi ship and went to a new world. She then sees a new world in trouble.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 7 Mobius

**Last time Blaze went to the Axiom and now she's in the gummi ship floating in space sleeping. Having nightmares about the guy in the black coat killing her and her friends and all worlds. She woke up fast and panting. Until the gummi ship alarm went off.**

 **Mobius**

Blaze walk out and was in the new world. She thought, 'This world is so familiar. Like I been here before.' The lavender cat walked through the world seeing heartless running around and then she heard noises coming from the forest. Also heard screaming and crashes. She followed the noise and saw a house with a plane next to it. Blaze went inside and see a blue hedgehog and a yellow two-tailed fox being attacked by heartless. After she attacked them she looked at the hedgehog and fox and they look closer. The hedgehog asked, "Is that you Blaze?" "How do you know my name?" Sonic was suprised in disbelief. "Its me Sonic. Come on you remember me. And you remember Tails." She still shook no. "Sorry I cant remember." Tails started thinking. "Maybe she has amnesia Sonic." "So how can we get her to remember?" Tails shrugged and doesn't know. Blaze started feeling her heart.

She thought, 'Weird. I swear I don't remember them but now I feel like we have met before. But from where? And when?' "I'm sorry. Maybe my memory will come back." They smiled and nodded. Sonic looked amazed and asked, "Where did you get that cool outfit?" "Very special people made this. Can't say." They groan and more heartless appeared. Blaze told them, "Leave these guys to me!" Tails told her, "We can take them together!" She sighed and let them help.

After they defeat them they walk out and the same guy in the black coat Blaze have met before started running. "It's him!" Sonic asked, "Who's that guy Blaze?" "That's what I wanna find out." She follows him and Sonic and Tails follow her.

"Who are you!" He chuckled evilly and answered, "It looks like I have found your home world. It's too bad it will be plunged into darkness." "We won't let you do that!" He then teleported behind her. "But it's time for you to perish." Blaze glared at him amd said, "Mephiles! Huh?" She got confused when she said his name. "So now you finally remember me." He revealed himself. Sonic and Tails glared. Tails said, "So you are back!" Blaze asked, "How can I remember you? I don't even know you!" "A couple years ago you sacrificed yourself to stop Iblis back at your timeline."

Sonic and Tails look at Blaze. The fox asked, "Iblis?" Sonic also asked, "You defeatrd Iblis Blaze? I thought you don't remember." "I don't. This is very confusing." Mephiles chuckled again and kicked her to the side. "Believe her you two. She really did lost her memories. How disappointing. I was ready to finally end this. But looks like I have to kill you." He started to charge up a dark ki blast and shoot it at her, but it was blocked by Sonic and Tails.

Iblis was a little suprised, "Why would you protect the cat?" Sonic answered, "Even if she might be lying she's still our friend!" Tails also said, "Yeah! We won't let you touch her!" He then used his powers to throw them to the side and walked closer to her and started choking her. Both the speed duo yelled, "BLAZE!" When he summoned his keyblade and about to stop her, he got kicked to the side and saw who did. It was Mickey. He looked at Blaze. "You okay?" "Yes. I'm fine Mickey. Thank you." He nodded and went to fought Mephiles. Blaze then grabbed the duo and bring them to a safe place.

Sonic asked, "Please tell us everything Blaze." "I will. Just stay here while I will deal with Mephiles. She went back to Mephiles but Sonic and Tails followed her. "You want to help me dont you?" They nodded and got ready to fight Mephiles. After the fight Mephiles chuckled again and disapeared. Tails says while panting, "We did it." Blaze told him, "We didn't he's still around."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8 Mobius PT2

Sonic and Tails look at her shocked. The blue hedgehog questioned, "What do you mean?" Blaze sighed and continued. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat him." Tails started thinking and then said, "We should get the other freedom fighters to help." Blaze look at Tails. "Freedom fighters?" "Follow us." Tails and Sonic led her to the hideout.

 **?**

Mephiles was in another world and walked in it until he notices someone following him. "You shouldn't have followed me here." It was a guy in a white coat. "And you shouldn't have been near her." Mephiles turned to him. "Why are you fighting for her? She doesn't remember you." The guy in the white coat chuckled. "She's a friend. Of course I will fight for her." Mephiles summoned his keyblade and glared. The guy in the white coat smirked and got ready to fight.

 **Mobius**

Sonic, Tails, and Blaze made it to the lair and everyone was there. Sonic announced, "Guys shes here! Blaze is back!" Everyone went to her and to go to her and was excited to see her. Blaze on the other hand was confused amd doesnt know anyone. A female rabbit look at her with tears and hugged her. "Miss Blaze you are here!" Blaze was confused and hugged her back. "I miss you." Once she said that she was in tears but was also confused. 'Weird...I don't know her...but it feels like I do. Are my memories coming back to me?' Tails look at them. "Guys we have trouble. A new threat has appear. Or an old one...he almost brought these." He showed a hologram of a Shadow heartless.

Blaze explains to them that they are heartless. Then, after a while she heard beeping. Tails hear it too. "Hold on guys I'm gonna check something out." Tails went to it and found a strange object that had a familiar logo. "Uh guys we better mo-" Just then it exploded half of the lair.


	10. Chapter 9 Mobius Finale

Blaze started to wake up and her forehead was bleeding and her clothes and ripped a little. She gotten up. "Is everyone okay?" No one answered. "No what happened to them?" She then heard coughing and rushed to it. It was a female raccoon named Marine. Blaze helped her and Marine. "Thanks mate." Blaze nodded. "You're welcome. I'll go see who did this. You go make no one is hurt." Marine nodded and went to find everyone. Blaze then rushed ahead amd saw a whole army heading to her. A very overweight man with a big mustache appeared. "Hohoho! Now those stupid Freedom Fighters are history now!" He then stopped and saw Blaze standing in front of them. "Ah if it isnt the annoying princess of Sol." The lavender cat was confused. She thought, 'Princess of Sol? Who is this guy? What is he talking about? Doesn't matter.'

"I'm here to stop you!" The man laughed loudly. "You can't defeat the great Dr. Eggman! But you might as well try! Attack her!" He sent a few robots to kill her. Blaze went and fight them. She felt some more of her power has returned. Blaze smirked and jumped up the ground and did a ground pound which push back the robots and caught them on fire. She then took them all out. Eggman gritted his teeth. "This isnt over! What the-!?" He looked up and saw a Rock Troll heartless appeared in front of Blaze. She looks at it and got ready to fight. The keyblade weilder charged at the heartless and slashed his arm but it hit her painfully that she fell to the ground. "Damn it. He's too strong."

It grabbed her and throwed her around painfully. She coughed up blood. When the rock troll was about to kill her it got pushed back and Blaze was healed. It was Sonic and Tails. Sonic asked, "You okay Blaze?" Blaze looks at them. "Guys. Thank you." They both nodded and they started to fight the rock troll heartless.

After they fought it they panted and the heartless disapeared and a heart appeared. Bit then Mephiles returned. "Hello there Blaze..." She gritted her teeth at him. "Its over Mephiles! So stop now!" He then glowed a dark aura and startes to send heartless at the keyhole. "Or it has begin..." "Oh no..." Blaze rushed to the keyblade but the world started to break apart. A flash of light appeared and it was Mickey. "Guys come on!" Blaze look at him. "Mickey?" Sonic and Tails was confused. Tails asked, "Who are you?" "Don't worry I will explain. Grab my hand." They did, but Blaze was on her knees. Mickey told her, "Blaze come on. We can't do anything." Blaze then grabs his hand and theyy all teleported away and Mobius was destroyed.

Mephiles was watching the world get destroyed and the mysterious person fighting him was badly injured in energy cuffs. "Now all worlds will suffer the same fate as Mobius. Isn't it enjoyable...Silver?"


End file.
